Spider-Man (Co-Existence)
Peter Parker is the son of scientists Richard and Mary Parker. His uncle was shot when he was fifteen and his aunt is dying of cancer. Early Life When Peter was 4-years-old, his parents were assassinated by an agent of HYDRA because of their knowledge, and partnership with Nick Fury. Peter then grew up with his aunt and uncle. The Spider Bite When Peter discovered his parents were scientists working at OsCorp, he snuck in and found his father's old lab. He discovers he was studying cross-species genetics and notices one of the spiders is missing. It sneaks onto his neck and bites him. He blacks out in the lab. He is woken up by Dr. Amanda Waller and intern, Felicia Hardy. Waller wants him arrested for trespassing, but Felicia vouches for him. Felicia later confronts him and asks what he was doing. He simply replies "It's complicated." Death of Uncle Ben That same night, he got into an argument with his uncle about him being late. At the end of the argument, Peter storms out of the house. While he is away, he discovers he can climb walls and his strength is greatly increased. To test this, he begins running across rooftops. He spots his uncle searching for him and runs in the other direction. He escapes to a convenience store, where a burglar has just finished robbing. He watches him run out, but decides to just let him go. When he hears a gun shot, he runs out and sees his uncle lying on the ground, with the burglar running away. He rushes over to his uncle, who tells him to remember "With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Becoming Spider-Man & Relationship with Felicia Peter then devotes himself to his uncle's dying words and begins making web fluid. He makes himself a costume and becomes Spider-Man. He begins patrolling the streets and finds a cat burglar sneaking up the side of OsCorp. He begins climbing next to her and they exchange pleasantries before the cat burglar makes her move and kicks him in the face. She opens a window and jumps in. Peter follows her and easily catches her. He unmasks her and sees Felicia. She freaks out and rips his mask off. They are both to shocked for words. Instead, they simply lean in and kiss. The next day, Peter convinces Felicia to give up crime and become Spider-Man's partner. Later Adventures Peter and Felicia would go on to face several threats such as Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, and Lizard. Spider-Man also teamed up with Nightwing on several occasions. Meeting Superman When Spider-Man was visiting Metropolis, he teamedup with Superman to take down Lex Luthor and Venom. Symbiote Peter discovered another one of his father's projects labeled 'The Suit'. Peter tested it, but he learned the suit was sentient and it bonded with Peter. It increased his abilities. With Felicia on vacation, she could not tell him to get rid of it. He didn't want to. But the symbiote quickly began taking him over. It made him commit crimes without even knowing. When Felicia returned from Canada, she battled this "New Spider-Man" in a belltower and got the suit away from him by ringing the bell. He helped her by ringing it at the same time, driving the suit away, where it would find Eddie Brock. The public simply assumed that the new villain calling himself Venom was simply the same evil Spider-Man that had formerly been committing crimes. Eventually Spider-Man and Black cat were able to defeat Venom. The Young Defenders Category:Co-Existence Category:Heroes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Young Defenders Category:Super Strength Category:Symbiote Category:Sixth Sense Category:Marvel Characters